


Swampdust Crusaders Finale: Shrek and Prince Charming Final Battle

by childishTOSTINOS



Series: SheShe's Bizarre Fairy Tale - Swampdust Crusaders [1]
Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishTOSTINOS/pseuds/childishTOSTINOS
Summary: Shrek and his companions go on a quest to find and kill mad vampire Prince Charming and his stand Lord Farquaad. Many trials and tribulations ensue.





	Swampdust Crusaders Finale: Shrek and Prince Charming Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the finale for the whole series of fics. I'm posting this first for personal reasons. The rest will come in order, episode by episode recreations. Please watch these at the same time/directly before reading this chapter for the best experience possible: https://youtu.be/de5uuvmIj8Q (First Half) https://youtu.be/AAsKdQs1GGI (Second Half)

_**Prince Charming stares into a non-existent camera, power flourishing around him, Lord Farquaad standing at his back. Time is seemingly frozen as he pauses the movie.** _

_ "Immortality, eternal life!" _

_ He chuckles, softly, but viciously  
_

**_"AND STAND POWER!"_ **

_ "This proves that no one can surpass Prince Charming!" _

_ "Puny ogres! I shall rule you all!" _

_ He continues to relentless mock what he believes to be his now dead rival, Shrek the Ogre. _

_ "Bow before my good looks and charm!" _

_ "Ten pages have passed!" _

_ "Now my ability to pause the movie has reached ten pages!" _

_ "Now, then..." _

_ "I guess I should find Shrek's lifeless body and peel back his layers." _

**_"IF THERE'S ANY LAYERS LEFT TO PEEL!"_ **

_Said body is now laying beneath the remains of a catapult, which Prince Charming summoned and used to crush Shrek, ending the ogre's life._

_ "Wh-What's happening?!" _

_ Prince Charming is now unable to move, and he shakes viciously back and forth attempting to free himself from the invisible binding. _

_ "My body's movements are slowing down?" _

_ "N-no I'm not slowing down." _

_ "I-I cannot move! _

**_"IMPOSSIBLE!"_ **

  


**_Shrek:_ **

_ "Prince Charming" _

_ Shrek now appears ontop of the catapult, behind Prince Charming, his own power flaring up around him. _

_ "It's been 11 pages, I guess that's your limit now." _

_ "I paused the movie at the 9 page mark." _

_ "That let me escape." _

_ "Yare Yare, Donkeh" _

_ Shrek looks down, tipping his fedora, as he says the previous words. _

**_"NOW!"_ **

**_Shrek takes up a pointing position, reminding Prince Charming exactly who he is speaking to._ **

_ "I won't take even a second to finish you off." _

  


**_Prince Charming:_ **

**_SH-SHREK!_ **

_ "Impossible, you paused the movie!" _

  


**_Shrek:_ **

_ Shrek approaches Prince Charming from behind, drawing closer to the other. _

_ "How does it feel, Your Highness?" _

_ "For you, I feel not a single Smashed Mouth." _

**_"ONION!"_ **

_With his battle cry declared, Shrek summons his stand, Donkeh, to smash one of Prince Charming's legs from behind._

_ "The movie has begun to play again." _

  


**_Prince Charming, Now With A Broken Leg:_ **

**_"HNG!"_ **

_Prince Charming is thrust upon the ground, unable to move. He is shaking, and blood is endlessly seeping from his now split leg. He takes heaving breathes. Shrek leaps from the catapult and lands in front of the wounded Prince Charming._

  


**_Shrek:_ **

_ "For you, I feel not a hint of being a believer." _

_ "Not a layer of me feels like they need a hero." _

_ "However, just finishing you off with Donkeh's strength would leave a muddy taste in my swamp." _

_ "How many pages will it take for your leg to recover? Four? Five?" _

_ At this, Prince Charming's legs once again begin to show movement. _

_ "The moment you've healed, I'll throw Donkeh at you." _

_ "So hurry up!" _

  


**_Prince Charming:_ **

_ "He-He's mocking me!" _

_ "But... But, Shrek..." _

_ Summoning all the strength he has left, he looks up at Shrek, who is still engulfed in flaring power. He can faintly smell onion. He continues his speech with his last bit of endurance. _

_ "You may have rolled the world, but you still aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." _

_ "You think like an ogre, who has so little time to live!" _

_ Prince Charming's legs are almost healed, but blood still pours out. He's plotting something, and Shrek can see it. _

_ "About things leaving a muddy taste in your swamp, or living your life full of onions..." _

**_"THAT KIND OF REASONING IS AS USELESS AS YOUR ROAR, AND WILL BE YOUR DEMISE!"_ **

_ "I, Charming, have no such thoughts." _

_ "Within my mind is but on simple thought." _

_ "Just one!" _

_ "To be victorious and rule! That is all." _

_ "That is all I need to feel satisfaction." _

_ "How I do it..." _

**_"DOES NOT MATTER!"_ **

**_At this, Prince Charming's power begins to re-ignite, and he twists his leg, splashing blood in Shrek's face blinding him._ **

_ "I've won, DIE!" _

 

_**Lord Farquaad is summoned, launching a kick aimed at removing Shrek's head. At the same time however, even in his blinded state, Shrek summons Donkeh, launching a punch to meet the kick delivered by Lord Farquaad. The two blows meet in a blinding display of power.** _  


 

**_Shrek:_ **

**_"ONION!"_ **

 

_**It seems as though Donkey's hand may shatter for a moment, and Prince Charming smirks. However, with Shrek's encouragement, Donkeh pushes harder, busting and cracking Lord Farquaad's leg, shattering both Prince Charming and his stand.** _

  


**_Prince Charming:_ **

**_WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! I'M THE PRINCE!"_ **

**_"I AM THE PRINCE!"_ **

 

_**Burning bits of Charming are left in the street, and nothing remains of Lord Farquaad. Shrek has one, once and for all.** _

  


**_Shrek:_ **

_ "There's only one reason you lost, Prince Charming." _

_ "Just one simple layer." _

_ "You really entered my swamp." _

  


**PRINCE CHARMING...**

**Lord Farquad**

**\---------Utterly Defeated... Dead.**


End file.
